Peptides are widely used in research and medical practice, and it can be expected that their importance will increase as challenges to manufacturing and performance of the peptide products are addressed. Therapeutic peptides such as those described herein are referred to as biosynthetic polypeptides (BSPs). Many endogenous peptides have been described as key components of biological processes. Some of these peptides have been identified as key therapeutic agents for the management of various disorders. In general, endogenous peptides are more desirable as therapeutic agents than synthetic peptides with non-native sequences, because they do not produce an immune response due to their endogenous character. In addition, endogenous peptides are highly specific for their target receptors and are easy to synthesize and manufacture. However, a major difficulty with the delivery of such therapeutic peptides is their short plasma half-life, mainly due to rapid serum clearance and proteolytic degradation via the action of peptidases.
When native peptides or analogues thereof are used in therapy, it is generally found that they have a high rate of degradation and/or clearance. A high rate of clearance of a therapeutic agent is inconvenient in cases where it is desired to maintain a high blood level thereof over a prolonged period of time since repeated administrations will then be necessary. Examples of peptides which have a high rate of degradation and/or clearance include: ACTH, corticotropin-releasing factor, angiotensin, calcitonin, insulin, glucagon, glucagon-like peptide-1, glucagon-like peptide-2, insulin-like growth factor-1, insulin-like growth factor-2, gastric inhibitory peptide, growth hormone-releasing factor, pituitary adenylate cyclase activating peptide, secretin, enterogastrin, somatostatin, somatotropin, somatomedin, parathyroid hormone, thrombopoietin, erythropoietin, hypothalamic releasing factors, prolactin, thyroid stimulating hormones, endorphins, enkephalins, vasopressin, oxytocin, opioids and analogues thereof, superoxide dismutase, interferon, asparaginase, arginase, arginine deaminase, adenosine deaminase and ribonuclease. In some cases it is possible to influence the release profile of peptides by applying suitable pharmaceutical compositions, but this approach has various shortcomings and is not generally applicable.
Peptidases break a peptide bond in peptides by inserting a water molecule across the bond. Generally, most peptides are broken down by peptidases in the body in a manner of a few minutes or less. In addition, some peptidases are specific for certain types of peptides, making their degradation even more rapid. Thus, if a peptide is used as a therapeutic agent, its activity is generally reduced as the peptide quickly degrades in the body due to the action of peptidases.
One way to overcome this disadvantage is to administer large dosages of the therapeutic peptide of interest to the patient so that even if some of the peptide is degraded, enough remains to be therapeutically effective. However, this method is quite uncomfortable for the patient. Since most therapeutic peptides cannot be administered orally, the therapeutic peptide would have to be either constantly infused, frequently administered by intravenous injections, or administered frequently by the inconvenient route of subcutaneous injections. The need for frequent administration also results in an unacceptably high projected cost per treatment course for many potential peptide therapeutics. The presence of large amounts of degraded peptide may also generate undesired side effects.
Discomfort in administration and high costs are two reasons why most therapeutic peptides with attractive bioactivity profiles are not developed as drug candidates. Instead, these therapeutic peptides are used as templates for the development of peptidomimetic compounds to substitute for the therapeutic peptide. Biotechnology and large pharmaceutical firms frequently undertake lengthy and expensive optimization programs to attempt to develop non-peptide, organic compounds which mimic the activity seen with therapeutic peptides without incurring an unacceptable side effect profile. For example, cyclic peptides, peptidomimetics and small molecules coming from expensive SAR (Structure Activity Relationship) and molecular modeling studies have led to the development of an incredible amount of peptide mimics. However, these peptide mimics in no way reflect the exact original biological nature of the therapeutic peptide, and thus are inferior to the endogenous therapeutic peptide as therapeutic agents.
An alternative to creating peptide mimics is to block the action of peptidases to prevent degradation of the therapeutic peptide or to modify the therapeutic peptides in such a way that their degradation is slowed down while still maintaining biological activity. Such methods include conjugation with polymeric materials such as dextrans, polyvinyl pyrrolidones, glycopeptides, polyethylene glycol and polyamino acids, conjugation with adroitin sulfates, as well as conjugation with polysaccharides, low molecular weight compounds such as aminolethicin, fatty acids, vitamin B12, and glycosides. Several methods include ex vivo conjugation with carrier proteins. Improvements to therapeutic peptides are needed such that the production of randomized conjugates and/or the decreases in therapeutic activity resulting from the addition of polymeric material are prevented. There is thus a need for improved therapeutic peptides that are protected from peptidase activity and have longer duration of action in vivo, while maintaining low toxicity yet retaining the therapeutic advantages of the modified peptides.
Covalent attachment of the hydrophilic polymer poly(ethylene glycol), abbreviated PEG, is a method of increasing water solubility, bioavailability, increasing serum half-life, increasing therapeutic half-life, modulating immunogenicity, modulating biological activity, or extending the circulation time of many biologically active molecules, including proteins, peptides, and particularly hydrophobic molecules. PEG has been used extensively in pharmaceuticals, on artificial implants, and in other applications where biocompatibility, lack of toxicity, and lack of immunogenicity are of importance. In order to maximize the desired properties of PEG, the total molecular weight and hydration state of the PEG polymer or polymers attached to the biologically active molecule must be sufficiently high to impart the advantageous characteristics typically associated with PEG polymer attachment, such as increased water solubility and circulating half life, while not adversely impacting the bioactivity of the parent molecule.
PEG derivatives are frequently linked to biologically active molecules through reactive chemical functionalities, such as lysine, cysteine and histidine residues, the N-terminus and carbohydrate moieties. Proteins and other molecules often have a limited number of reactive sites available for polymer attachment. Often, the sites most suitable for modification via polymer attachment play a significant role in receptor binding, and are necessary for retention of the biological activity of the molecule. As a result, indiscriminate attachment of polymer chains to such reactive sites on a biologically active molecule often leads to a significant reduction or even total loss of biological activity of the polymer-modified molecule. R. Clark et al., (1996), J. Biol. Chem., 271:21969-21977. To form conjugates having sufficient polymer molecular weight for imparting the desired advantages to a target molecule, prior art approaches have typically involved random attachment of numerous polymer arms to the molecule, thereby increasing the risk of a reduction or even total loss in bioactivity of the parent molecule.
Reactive sites that form the loci for attachment of PEG derivatives to proteins are dictated by the protein's structure. Proteins, including enzymes, are composed of various sequences of alpha-amino acids, which have the general structure H2N—CHR—COOH. The alpha amino moiety (H2N—) of one amino acid joins to the carboxyl moiety (—COOH) of an adjacent amino acid to form amide linkages, which can be represented as —(NH—CHR—CO)n—, where the subscript “n” can equal hundreds or thousands. The fragment represented by R can contain reactive sites for protein biological activity and for attachment of PEG derivatives.
For example, in the case of the amino acid lysine, there exists an —NH2 moiety in the epsilon position as well as in the alpha position. The epsilon —NH2 is free for reaction under conditions of basic pH. Much of the art in the field of protein derivatization with PEG has been directed to developing PEG derivatives for attachment to the epsilon —NH2 moiety of lysine residues present in proteins. “Polyethylene Glycol and Derivatives for Advanced PEGylation”, Nektar Molecular Engineering Catalog, 2003, pp. 1-17. These PEG derivatives all have the common limitation, however, that they cannot be installed selectively among the often numerous lysine residues present on the surfaces of proteins. This can be a significant limitation in instances where a lysine residue is important to protein activity, existing in an enzyme active site for example, or in cases where a lysine residue plays a role in mediating the interaction of the protein with other biological molecules, as in the case of receptor binding sites.
A second and equally important complication of existing methods for protein PEGylation is that the PEG derivatives can undergo undesired side reactions with residues other than those desired. Histidine contains a reactive imino moiety, represented structurally as —N(H)—, but many chemically reactive species that react with epsilon —NH2 can also react with —N(H)—. Similarly, the side chain of the amino acid cysteine bears a free sulfhydryl group, represented structurally as —SH. In some instances, the PEG derivatives directed at the epsilon —NH2 group of lysine also react with cysteine, histidine or other residues. This can create complex, heterogeneous mixtures of PEG-derivatized bioactive molecules and risks destroying the activity of the bioactive molecule being targeted. It would be desirable to develop PEG derivatives that permit a chemical functional group to be introduced at a single site within the protein that would then enable the selective coupling of one or more PEG polymers to the bioactive molecule at specific sites on the protein surface that are both well-defined and predictable.
In addition to lysine residues, considerable effort in the art has been directed toward the development of activated PEG reagents that target other amino acid side chains, including cysteine, histidine and the N-terminus. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,281 which is incorporated by reference herein, and “Polyethylene Glycol and Derivatives for Advanced PEGylation”, Nektar Molecular Engineering Catalog, 2003, pp. 1-17. A cysteine residue can be introduced site-selectively into the structure of proteins using site-directed mutagenesis and other techniques known in the art, and the resulting free sulfhydryl moiety can be reacted with PEG derivatives that bear thiol-reactive functional groups. This approach is complicated, however, in that the introduction of a free sulfhydryl group can complicate the expression, folding and stability of the resulting protein. Thus, it would be desirable to have a means to introduce a chemical functional group into bioactive molecules that enables the selective coupling of one or more PEG polymers to the protein while simultaneously being compatible with (i.e., not engaging in undesired side reactions with) sulfhydryls and other chemical functional groups typically found in proteins.
As can be seen from a sampling of the art, many of these derivatives that have been developed for attachment to the side chains of proteins, in particular, the —NH2 moiety on the lysine amino acid side chain and the —SH moiety on the cysteine side chain, have proven problematic in their synthesis and use. Some form unstable linkages with the protein that are subject to hydrolysis and therefore decompose, degrade, or are otherwise unstable in aqueous environments, such as in the bloodstream. Some form more stable linkages but are subject to hydrolysis before the linkage is formed, which means that the reactive group on the PEG derivative may be inactivated before the protein can be attached. Some are somewhat toxic and are therefore less suitable for use in vivo. Some are too slow to react to be practically useful. Some result in a loss of protein activity by attaching to sites responsible for the protein's activity. Some are not specific in the sites to which they will attach, which can also result in a loss of desirable activity and in a lack of reproducibility of results. In order to overcome the challenges associated with modifying proteins with poly(ethylene glycol) moieties, PEG derivatives have been developed that are more stable (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,498, which is incorporated by reference herein) or that react selectively with thiol moieties on molecules and surfaces (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,610,281, which is incorporated by reference herein). There is clearly a need in the art for PEG derivatives that are chemically inert in physiological environments until called upon to react selectively to form stable chemical bonds.
Recently, an entirely new technology in the protein sciences has been reported, which promises to overcome many of the limitations associated with site-specific modifications of proteins. Specifically, new components have been added to the protein biosynthetic machinery of the prokaryote Escherichia coli (E. coli) (e.g., L. Wang, et al., (2001), Science 292:498-500) and the eukaryote Sacchromyces cerevisiae (S. cerevisiae) (e.g., J. Chin et al., Science 301:964-7 (2003)), which has enabled the incorporation of non-genetically encoded amino acids to proteins in vivo. A number of new amino acids with novel chemical, physical or biological properties, including photoaffinity labels and photoisomerizable amino acids, keto amino acids, and glycosylated amino acids have been incorporated efficiently and with high fidelity into proteins in E. coli and in yeast in response to the amber codon, TAG, using this methodology. See, e.g., J. W. Chin et al., (2002), Journal of the American Chemical Society 124:9026-9027; J. W. Chin, & P. G. Schultz, (2002), Chem Bio Chem 3(11):1135-1137; J. W. Chin, et al., (2002), PNAS United States of America 99:11020-11024; and, L. Wang, & P. G. Schultz, (2002), Chem. Comm., 1:1-11. These studies have demonstrated that it is possible to selectively and routinely introduce chemical functional groups, such as ketone groups, alkyne groups and azide moieties, that are not found in proteins, that are chemically inert to all of the functional groups found in the 20 common, genetically-encoded amino acids and that may be used to react efficiently and selectively to form stable covalent linkages.
The ability to incorporate non-genetically encoded amino acids into proteins permits the introduction of chemical functional groups that could provide valuable alternatives to the naturally-occurring functional groups, such as the epsilon —NH2 of lysine, the sulfhydryl —SH of cysteine, the imino group of histidine, etc. Certain chemical functional groups are known to be inert to the functional groups found in the 20 common, genetically-encoded amino acids but react cleanly and efficiently to form stable linkages. Azide and acetylene groups, for example, are known in the art to undergo a Huisgen [3+2] cycloaddition reaction in aqueous conditions in the presence of a catalytic amount of copper. See, e.g., Tomoe, et al., (2002) J. Org. Chem. 67:3057-3064; and, Rostovtsev, et al., (2002) Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 41:2596-2599. By introducing an azide moiety into a protein structure, for example, one is able to incorporate a functional group that is chemically inert to amines, sulfhydryls, carboxylic acids, hydroxyl groups found in proteins, but that also reacts smoothly and efficiently with an acetylene moiety to form a cycloaddition product. Importantly, in the absence of the acetylene moiety, the azide remains chemically inert and unreactive in the presence of other protein side chains and under physiological conditions.
The present invention addresses, among other things, problems associated with the activity and production of biosynthetic polypeptides (BSPs), and also addresses the production of a BSP with improved biological or pharmacological properties, such as improved therapeutic half-life.